La passeuse livre 2: la paix du livre
by Dame Marianne
Summary: Quelque chose a commencé...après l'apparition du fantôme de Shakespeare dans la Britisk Librairy, c'est au tour de Loki de se retrouver catapulter dans le monde réel. Comment un être mythologique pourra-t-il s'adapter sans l'aide d'une bibliothécaire maladroite et à la langue acérée? Pour passer d'un monde à l'autre, il faut une passeuse...
1. Chapter 1

_Avertissement_

_Il était une fois…_combien d'histoires commencent-elles de cette manière ?

Légendes, contes, romans, mythes…nous sommes assoiffés de récits, de vies écrites d'un bout à l'autre qui nous rassurent devant la page vide de notre vie.

Les personnages, mêmes les plus cruels, sont des boucliers, des modèles inatteignables voire des consolateurs. Ils sont merveilleux car ils n'ont pas de vie propre.

Ils n'ont pas de vie propre.

Et si notre esprit rationnel nous aveuglait ? Et si inconsciemment, nous fermions notre esprit à des détails évidents, évidents et inquiétants ?

N'aurions-nous pas donné naissance à une nouvelle race ?

N'aurions-nous pas crée le _maillon manquant _?

Qui a dit que les personnages n'arpentaient que les pages des livres et les esprits surchauffés des auteurs ?

Et s'ils étaient déjà parmi nous ?


	2. Chapter 2

_Il en est des dieux comme le progrès humain _

_Il s'en trouve toujours un pour supplanter l'autre._

De tous les dieux, Loki, le dieu du chaos, a toujours été le plus proche des mortels. Mais sa fierté ne lui permettait pas de le reconnaitre.

Loki parcourrait Midgard depuis une vingtaine d'années. Asgard n'était plus.

Il avait obtenu d'Odin qu'il le laisse en paix après Ragnarok. Le père de toutes choses avait accédé à sa requête lorsqu'il avait vu le fils de Laufey aussi vide qu'une poupée après que le chaos se fut répandu à travers les mondes. Bon nombre de dieux étaient morts durant les affrontements. Parmi eux Thor et Heimdall qu'il avait tué de ses propres mains. Et si Loki avait d'abord retiré une grande satisfaction du désordre, il ne pouvait en supporter davantage. Car le chaos ne pouvait exister sans l'ordre. Et perdre son essence était bien plus corrosif que le venin du serpent qui avait goutté sur lui.

L'ordre semblait avoir totalement disparu.

C'est pour cette raison que le dieu du mensonge voyageait à la recherche de son extrême opposé qui lui permettrait de reprendre goût à sa vie divine. Il avait d'abord traversé Valheim, espérant que les elfes n'avaient pas perdu cette perfection qui l'horripilait tant. Mais les elfes étaient devenus des créatures sauvages et craintives qui se terraient dans leur forêt. Agacé, Loki les maudit et les condamna à ne faire plus qu'un avec les arbres qu'ils chérissaient tant.

Et le poids de sa malédiction retomba sur lui. Aussi sûrement que sa langue d'argent s'était changée en plomb.

Avec le Bifrost, il voyagea sur les Branches d'Ygdrasil sans jamais trouver une once du calme qu'il cherchait : ou l'ordre confinait à la folie, ou le chaos ne lui sautait que trop aux yeux. En dernier recourt, l'immortel se tourna non sans réticence vers Midgard. Ses lèvres s'étaient retroussées dans un sourire de dégoût. Midgard…c'était bien le dernier endroit où il trouverait de l'ordre et de l'apaisement. C'était un monde de fous et de bêtes sauvages où l'ordre était sans cesse en perdition. Alors empruntant une dernière fois le Bifrost, Loki se rendit sur Midgard.

Et le voilà, après ses vingt ans d'errance, de retour au point de départ, en Europe, sur le continent le plus barbare de cette planète, toujours à la recherche d'une once d'ordre. Il était à Londres, profitant de la période des fêtes pour s'amuser un peu, même si le cœur n'y était pas vraiment. C'était bien la seule période de l'année qu'il appréciait un tant soit peu : de un parce que le climat se refroidissait même si la neige, à l'inverse du passé, n'était plus toujours au rendez-vous. De deux parce que c'était une période de chaos bénéfique, même s'il était écœuré de constater que l'euphorie d'autrefois avait été remplacée par des intérêts tous égoïstes.

Discret, habillé d'un manteau vert sombre qu'on aurait dit taillé dans un feutre épais mais qui en vérité était tissé dans la laine de la chèvre qui broutait les feuilles d'Ygdrasil, il déambulait tranquillement parmi les badauds affairés. Il était bien le seul à avoir les mains dans les poches. Fatigué de ce qu'il voyait et de ce qu'il ressentait, il se laissa tomber sur un banc inoccupé comme par miracle. Ah ! Que ce mot était chargé d'ironie dans sa bouche. Las, il se passa une main sur son visage fin, trop délicat même. Maudite habitude midgardienne qui l'avait contaminé. Jusqu'à présent, c'était la seule chose dont il s'était imprégné et elle n'était pas suffisante pour contrebalancer le poids du chaos. A travers ses longs doigts blancs, il remarqua quelque chose posé à sa gauche sur le banc.

C'était rectangulaire, assez volumineux mais pas trop encombrant : ça aurait pu tenir dans une poche. Il retira ses mains de son visage. C'était un livre.

Comment n'avait-il pas pu le reconnaître auparavant ? D'autant plus que, mis à part sa petite taille, il ressemblait à ceux que les hommes produisaient autrefois, avec une couverture rigide et épaisse. Au milieu des pages un peu jaunis se dressait un signet immense, disproportionné, en forme de main repliée tendant l'index.

Loki regarda la première de couverture : _Jane Eyre_. Le nom de l'auteur ne lui en disait pas plus. Machinalement il l'ouvrit à la page de garde. Il tomba sur une citation manuscrite dans une langue latine qu'il reconnut comme étant du français : _L'erreur entraîne le remords et le remords empoisonne la vie.__**[i]**_ Etait-ce un tour des Nornes ? Se jouait-on encore de lui ?

L'écriture était régulière, penchée sur le côté droit, les lettres petites et serrées comme pour cacher la personnalité de celui ou celle qui l'avait recopiée. A l'opposé de cette citation, il y avait deux lettres calligraphiées, deux initiales qui proposaient un nombre infinitésimal de possibilités :

O V

Pour une fois, Loki se sentit piqué de curiosité pour une énigme midgardienne, même s'il pensait que la réponse ne tarderait pas à être trouvée.

_Jane Eyre…_il se considérait comme un grand lecteur parce qu'il avait lu tous les traités édifiants de magie qui avaient fait de lui le plus grand sorcier des neufs royaumes, tous les textes de sciences et de philosophie, tous les récits historiques qui faisaient de lui un puits de science. Mais jamais il ne s'était abaissé à lire la moindre fiction. Il n'admettait pas que des hommes se prennent pour des dieux en créant de nouveaux mondes… Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait plus de dieux, alors il pouvait bien céder à la tentation et faire une entorse à des principes qui n'avaient plus lieu d'être. Il ne prenait aucun risque. Alors…il se lança, plongeant dans un nouveau bain de mots.

A peine avait-il lu quelques pages qu'il dut abandonner Jane dans la chambre rouge où elle était injustement retenue, car un inconscient venait de l'interrompre.

« Excuse me, sir…can I get back my book please ? »[ii]

Pour la première fois, il fut pris par surprise. Il releva la tête vers l'émettrice de la requête et la fusilla du regard pour avoir osé lui voler l'instant de répit, de calme qui venait à peine d'éclore dans son cœur.

« Your book ? »[iii]

L'inconnue se mordilla la lèvre inférieure dans un signe d'inconfort évident. Loki pensait qu'elle allait tourner les talons et s'enfuir aussi sec devant son aura glaciale. Mais elle lui répondit, bravant son courroux :

« Yes, sir. It's my book. I have wrote my initials inside. O. V. for Odile Valincourt. »[iv]

Loki n'était pas d'humeur à jouer avec les nerfs d'une pauvre petite morelle étourdie. Alors il lui rendit sans discuter son livre. Mais son air d'indifférence ne sembla pas rebuter la jeune femme. Cependant, ce n'était pas une pipelette:

« If you want to know the rest, you will find the book in each bookshop. Sorry to have to stop your reading, sir. Thank you and have a good day. »[v]

Sur ces paroles, elle inclina la tête nerveusement avant de s'éloigner sans demander son reste.

Loki la regarde disparaitre dans la foule, enfin amusé depuis longtemps. D'autres se seraient enfuies depuis belle lurette. Elle avait eu le culot de lui conseiller un livre. Comme s'il allait perdre son temps avec ça.

Quoi que…du temps, il en avait à revendre. Et il devait avouer qu'il ne voulait pas laisser seule Jane trop longtemps et ce John méritait bien d'apprendre un peu la vie…Mais à quoi pensait-il ?! Ce n'était qu'un roman. Ce n'étaient que des personnages…comme lui.

Loki finit par se retirer discrètement de la foule toujours aussi dense.

* * *

[i] _Jane Eyre _Charlotte Brontë

[ii] « Excusez-moi, monsieur, mais puis-je récupérer mon livre s'il vous plaît ? »

[iii] « Votre livre ? »

[iv] « Oui, monsieur. C'est mon livre. J'ai écrit mes initiales dedans. O. V. pour Odile Valincourt. »

[v] « Si vous voulez connaître la suite, vous trouverez le livre dans chaque librairie. Désolé d'interrompre votre lecture, monsieur. Merci et bonne journée. »

Le lendemain, il errait de nouveau dans les rues londoniennes encore relativement peu peuplées. Au travers de ses déambulations, ses pas le menèrent devant la British Library.


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain, il errait de nouveau dans les rues londoniennes encore relativement peu peuplées. Au travers de ses déambulations, ses pas le menèrent devant la British Library.

Sur un coup de tête, il y pénétra. Une bibliothèque…il était sûr de pouvoir y trouver un peu d'ordre et sûrement y aurait-il un exemplaire de _Jane Eyre_. Usant de sa magie, il se transporta dans le bâtiment. Il eut la chance de se retrouver devant le panneau explicatif avec le nom des sections à côté du numéro correspondant qui était représenté sur le plan. Il repéra immédiatement la section de la littérature et s'y dirigea discrètement. Le silence l'enveloppait d'un douillet manteau et ses pas ne troublaient pas l'atmosphère.

Arrivé devant l'enfilade de salles qui composaient la section littéraire, il remarqua un nouveau plan. Le secteur de la littérature était divisé en de nombreuses catégories selon les langues d'origines. Il trouva la salle 820, l'une des plus grandes, consacrée à la littérature anglo-saxonne. Et il se mit à chercher.

Cependant, il se cacha bien rapidement quand il remarqua que trois personnes travaillaient déjà et rangeaient les livres. Il se faufila sans qu'ils ne le remarquent. En comptant les numéros, il se retrouva devant l'étagère consacrée au XIXème siècle.

Ayant pris soin de se renseigner auparavant pour le retrouver le plus rapidement possible, il savait que Charlotte Brontë était un auteur de l'époque victorienne. Il ne pensait pas que les anglais aient tant écris dans une période où faire du profit importait plus que tout.

Il avait pris le rayon à l'envers. Il commença à le remonter avant de s'arrêter net : il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans ce rayon. Et ce quelqu'un venait de le remarquer. Il se prépara à l'assommer mais elle se tourna entièrement vers lui. Il reconnut alors la jeune femme d'hier. Cette dernière était surprise. Et encore surprise était un bien faible mot pour décrire son expression.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ici ?! La Library n'est même pas encore ouverte ! How are you come in ? » l'interrogea-t-elle

Inquiète, elle tourna la tête pour appeler un de ses collègues à l'aide. Loki réagit au quart de tour et claquant des doigts, il la bâillonna.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. _Il faisait cet effet à tout le monde._

« Trouvez-moi le livre que je cherche et il ne vous arrivera rien. » répondit-il dans un parfait français.

Il avait de la chance : il était tombé sur une étrangère. Une française de surcroît. Il pourrait facilement l'apitoyer en faisant appel à l'amour de la patrie. Tous les Français avaient ça dans le sang depuis 1789.

« Je suis loin de chez moi. J'ai besoin de penser à autre chose… » Il commençait son petit laïus quand elle le frappa à l'épaule. Mais au lieu de s'enfuir, elle lui fit signe d'enlever son bâillon. Etrangement, elle ne semblait pas plus perturbée que ça par la manifestation de ses pouvoirs.

Cela surprit Loki : une autre se serait débattue, aurait fait du bruit de toutes les manières possibles. Elle…elle se contenta de poser une main sur son cœur et de lever l'autre, prêtant muettement serment. Pris de court, il la libéra de l'enchantement. Plutôt que crier à l'aide, elle grommela entre ses dents dans sa langue natale :

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour me foutre toujours dans des galères pareilles ? Après un fantôme, v'là un putain de sorcier. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça, bon sang de bonsoir ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je suis pas S.O.S paranormal, moi ! J'ai même pas les gadgets de _S.O.S fantômes_ !Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que le monde m'en veuille à ce point ? » Elle se retourna brusquement vers Loki qui la scrutait de plus en plus surpris. « Bon… Odile Valincourt, médium pas très convaincue qui en ras le pompon de ces conneries, en quoi puis-je vous être utile qu'on en finisse au plus vite ? »

Loki répondit du tac au tac :

« J'aimerai trouver un exemplaire de _Jane Eyre_. »

Elle se frappa le front du plat de la main.

« Et vous pouviez pas attendre que le premier bookshop du coin ouvre…Mais…attendez…vous êtes le type d'hier soir. Vous me suivez depuis longtemps ? »

« Non, c'est un hasard. »

« Hasard, mon œil. L'autre timbré ectoplasmique, paix à son âme me disait la même chose. »

Elle s'éloigna pour trouver le livre demandé par le dieu. Ce dernier repensa à sa dernière phrase.

« L'autre…timbré ectoplasmique…tu as eu à faire à un revenant ! »

« Perspicace Sherlock. Ne me tutoyez pas. On n'a pas gardé les cochons ensemble à ce qu'il me semble. »

« Garder les cochons…Dis-toi mortelle que je suis un dieu d'Asgard et un prince de Jotunheim. Ne te permets pas des familiarités. »

La bibliothécaire fit volteface.

« Prince de Jotunheim…misère…vous êtes…Loki, le dieu du mensonge et du chaos ! Dans une bibliothèque ! »

Elle sembla sur le point de se frapper la tête contre le bois de l'étagère. Le sourire orgueilleux de Loki s'évanouit bien vite quand il entendit ce qu'elle prononça :« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi tous les névrosés des bouquins et des légendes tournent autour de moi ? Je perds les pédales. Y'a pas d'autres raisons. Ca n'est pas réel. Ca n'est pas réel, Odile. Ils n'existent que dans les mots, que dans les livres. T'as juste besoin de repos, de beaucoup de repos…et d'un psy. Aller, on compte jusqu'à trois, on respire et à trois, l'ami imaginaire ne sera plus là. Allez, Odile…un…deux…trois…trois…Pitié, faites que vous ne soyez plus là. »

Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir un Loki toujours interloqué par son comportement. Il remarqua que ses yeux semblèrent s'humidifier. Allait-elle pleurer ? Si c'était le cas, il filerait pour éviter d'être contaminer par sa folie. Mais aucune larme ne perla.

« Oh ! Non ! Vous êtes encore là ! Ça recommence…Bon…si vous êtes réel, prouvez le moi. Faites quelque chose d'extraordinaire. »

« Tu as un sacré problème. »

« Et c'est vous qui me dites ça. Essayez un peu d'être un être humain qui a dû expliquer au fantôme d'un certain William Shakespeare que, non, ça le ferait pas trop de faire son come-back plus de quatre cent ans après sa mort pour annoncer que de son visant, il était une femme. Lesbienne de surcroît !…Ecoutez, voilà votre livre. Je vous le donne mais à condition que vous me prouviez que vous êtes le vrai Loki en chair et en os. »

Loki soupira et tendit la main. Le livre sauta de la prise de la bibliothécaire, flotta sur deux mètres avant de se déposer doucement dans la main du dieu.

« Ça te va comme preuve ? »

« Attendez…vous pourriez refaire un truc de ce genre pendant que je filme avec mon portable. Juste pour être sûre que je n'ai pas d'hallucinations. Je vous jure que je l'efface après. Personne n'en saura rien. »

Loki soupira lui qui voulait être tranquille, voilà qu'il était tombé sur une espèce de médium hystérique. Mais il recommença et la laissa filmer tout son content.

La bibliothécaire visionna rapidement sa capture. Elle semblait complètement bouleversée et bizarrement ça lui fit de la peine : elle n'avait et n'aurait jamais personne pour l'aider à appréhender ses capacités. Comme lui, en somme.

Et puis elle referma son portable et son visage devint plus grave. Elle le regarda de nouveau avant de baisser les yeux vers le livre.

« Vous voulez l'emprunter ? » demanda-t-elle

Cette phrase habituelle était son dernier bouclier. Loki le comprit bien. Il répondit par l'affirmative.

« Les bureaux de prêts n'ouvrent que dans deux heures et la Library n'ouvre normalement que dans trois quarts d'heure. Si quelqu'un vous trouve, il aura des ennuis je suppose. Voilà le deal : je vous ouvre mon bureau et vous vous y installez. Je vais sûrement devoir aller ouvrir les portes. Dans tous les cas, surtout vous n'en bougez pas. Si un de mes collègues vous trouve et que je ne suis pas là, vous n'avez qu'à dire que vous êtes euh… »

« Votre fiancé. » plaisanta-t-il pour la mettre mal à l'aise

« Mon cousin ! Oui! Mon cousin et vous vous appelez Nathan. Prononcer le « t » à la française pour être crédible. »

« Et pourquoi ne pourrai-je pas tout simplement te planter là en emmenant le livre ? »

« Parce que si vous l'aviez voulu, vous l'auriez déjà fait comme l'autre. Ce n'est pas qu'une question de livre. Maintenant, come on. » ordonna-t-elle sèchement en lui ouvrant le chemin

Et il n'avait rien à répliquer à tout cela.


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

Odile ouvrit la porte d'un petit bureau encombré.

Il y avait des livres partout : sur des étagères, dans des bacs en plastique en attente d'être rangés ou d'être réparés, sur le bureau en pile ou entre des serre-livres si bien qu'on ne voyait ni le bois, ni le cuir du protège bureau, autour d'un ordinateur… La jeune femme retira un manteau-cape du fauteuil club en cuir brun qui était en face du bureau pour l'accrocher à son porte-manteau.

« Asseyez-vous. » l'invita-t-elle

Loki ne se fit pas prier mais ne s'enfonça pas pour autant dedans.

« Thé ? » lui proposa-t-elle aimablement, du moins autant qu'elle le pouvait.

« Non merci. » Lui aussi se força à être aimable.

Le refus ne l'empêcha pas de mettre en route sa bouilloire et de remplir un filtre de feuilles. Odile se retourna ensuite vers son invité surprise. Loki la laissa le détailler tout son soûl. Si au début le regard était assimilable à toutes les fidèles et tous les fidèles qu'il avait séduit à travers les siècles, il fit bientôt le lien entre le regard d'Odin père de toutes choses et celui de la jeune femme. Etait-il donc devenu si faible qu'une mortelle le mette mal à l'aise ?

« Quoi ? » provoqua-t-il

Pour toute réponse, elle sourit sans rien dire. La bouilloire siffla. Elle l'éteignit et versa l'eau chaude dans la théière. Puis elle sortit une tasse de son étagère.

« Vous êtes vraiment sûr de ne pas en vouloir ? »

« Sûr. »

« Soit. »

Odile se versa un thé avant de s'asseoir. Loki la regarda souffler sur le breuvage chaud avant d'en prendre une gorgée. Elle reposa sa tasse.

« Alors…dites-moi…mis à part _Jane Eyre _qui n'est pas un jeu du sort, pourquoi êtes-vous venu à moi ? »

« Je ne suis pas venu à vous. C'est le hasard… »

« Pardonnez-moi de vous couper…mais après Will…je ne crois plus trop au hasard. Alors que voulez-vous ? »

Loki regarda le bureau, prenant le temps d'observer chaque détail comme ces quelques livres en français un peu cornés sur une étagère, les deux autres tasses dépareillées rangées près de la bouilloire, le plaid plié près du porte-manteau qui montrait que la jeune femme en face de lui passait plus de temps ici que chez elle. Sa vie de famille devait être réduite. Pas d'alliance, pas de mari mais rien n'empêchait un compagnon. Il ne savait rien d'elle si ce n'est qu'elle était un rat de bibliothèque et ça ne l'aidait pas davantage. Bien au contraire : elle pouvait se construire milles histoires, milles identités.

Odile l'avait regardé observer son environnement sans émettre le moindre commentaire. Il ressemblait à un animal sauvage. Elle aurait bien du mal à l'apprivoiser. Pourtant il le fallait si elle voulait qu'il sorte de sa vie rapidement. Elle soupirait intérieurement : elle n'était pas encore habituée à ce drôle d'emploi qui consistait à être le psy d'êtres qui jusque-là n'étaient que des noms perdus dans les pages des livres.

« Je suis arrivé à la fin de mon histoire. » lâcha soudainement Loki

« Vous…vous n'êtes pas le seul dans ce cas. De nombreux personnages sont arrivés à la fin de leur histoire… »

« Je ne suis pas un personnage ! Je suis…j'étais un dieu. »

« Vous étiez un dieu, comme vous le précisez. Vous l'avez sûrement remarqué : ce qui autrefois était vénéré qu'il soit païen ou chrétien n'est considéré que comme un vestige des temps obscures. »

Une pointe d'ironie blasée perçait dans sa voix.

« Est-ce pour cette raison que j'ai l'impression de végéter ? »

« Oui, si vous considérez que c'est le regard d'autrui et l'influence que vous avez sur lui qui vous permettent d'avancer. »

« Alors que dois-je faire ? »

« Je ne suis pas celle qui peut vous donner une nouvelle ligne de conduite. La seule personne qui le peut, c'est vous. Le seul conseil que je peux vous donner, c'est de penser à vous et de vous préserver. »

« Facile à dire… »

« Mais pas facile à appliquer, je sais. Qu'aimez-vous faire ? Que savez-vous faire ? »

« A part semer le chaos…pas grand-chose. »

« C'est déjà un point : sans chaos pas d'ordre, pas d'amélioration. Vous pouvez sûrement en tirer quelque chose. N'êtes-vous pas aussi le dieu du mensonge, Loki à la langue d'argent, Loki l'Ase malin ? »

« C'étaient mes titres…autrefois. Il n'y a guère de poète qui en ait marqué le souvenir. »

Devant l'air dépité du dieu, la jeune femme se leva et se dirigea vers un des bacs. Elle le souleva et le posa un peu brutalement sur le bureau à cause du poids. Cherchant dans les livres, elle trouva une réimpression d'un livre de légendes et de mythes nordiques en allemand. Il y avait un signet. Elle ouvrit l'ouvrage à la page indiquée.

« Excusez mon accent. Je n'ai pas fait d'allemand depuis plus de huit ans. »

Elle lut à haute voix le passage. Loki reconnut l'événement. C'était peut-être le seul qui lui avait valu un peu de reconnaissance de la part de ses pairs : quand il avait trompé les géants, faisant passer Thor pour la déesse Freya.

« Tout le monde connait ce passage même s'il a été transposé dans un autre contexte. » annonça t-elle « Connaissez-vous _Le Petit Chaperon Rouge_ ? »

Loki fit signe que non. Odile lui résuma alors rapidement l'histoire avant de sortir un livre de contes du XIXème siècle et de lui ouvrir au passage où le loup, se faisant passer pour la mère-grand, répondait aux questions du Petit Chaperon rouge.

« Mes paroles ont été déformées. »

« Sorties de leur contexte plutôt. Mais il n'empêche qu'elles ont marqué les esprits. Et une personne ayant un minimum de capacité d'analyse remarque tout de suite l'agilité stylistique de celui qui prononce ces paroles il a toujours une pirouette en réserve pour garder l'avantage. Le loup est peut-être un menteur mais il n'empêche qu'il serait un excellent auteur. »

« Un auteur ?»

« Oui un auteur, un être capable de faire surgir monde, vie, histoire du néant et du chaos. Et puis, entre l'auteur et le menteur…la différence réside dans le point de vue. Les deux ne donnent-ils pas vie à des choses qui n'existent pas en utilisant comme seul médium les mots ? Le mensonge et la vie sont synonymes disait Dostoïevski. »

Elle lui lança un regard perçant qui donnait à réfléchir.

« Un auteur… » chuchota-t-il en caressant du bout de la langue ce mot, cherchant à visualiser sa puissance et sa grandeur. « Mais en quoi être auteur redonnerait-il de l'élan à ma vie ? »

Odile se renfonça dans son fauteuil.

« Je ne sais pas…peut-être cela vous permettra-t-il de prendre un nouveau départ, de vous réinventer une vie, de rendre vos mensonges honorables…Je ne sais pas…Il y a mille raisons qui poussent à devenir auteur et à poser sa plume sur le papier. Trouvez votre raison. Le reste devrait venir par la suite. »

« Comment devient-on auteur ? »

Odile eut un rire clair mais pas moqueur comme devant la question d'un enfant qui prend au dépourvu. Ses joues rougissaient, ses yeux étaient plissés et sa bouche s'ouvrait sans retenue…Loki aimait ce rire qui ne le condamnait pas.

« Il n'y a pas de recette miracle. Chacun suit sa propre voie. Certains prennent des cours. D'autres se lancent comme ça…La moindre des choses est tout de même de respecter la grammaire et l'orthographe. Le reste peut s'acquérir à force de pratique. Le principal, c'est de se lancer. Le seul conseil que j'oserai vous donner, libre à vous d'en faire ce que vous voulez, c'est d'être curieux de tout et de découvrir le plus de choses possibles. Un auteur qui a du vécu et des connaissances part avec un certain avantage. »

« Des connaissances et du vécu ? »

Loki offrit un sourire gentiment moqueur à la bibliothécaire.

« J'en ai à revendre. »

Odile partagea son sourire.

« Je n'en doute pas. »


	5. Chapter 5

Epilogue

Odile salua deux de ses collègues de la BNF avant d'entrer dans son bureau. Elle alluma la lumière et sursauta en voyant apparaître une silhouette sombre. Puis elle reconnut Loki. Elle n'avait plus entendu parler de lui mis à part dans les articles commentant son travail.

Ce dernier se retourna. Elle ferma la porte et retira manteau, écharpe et gants.

« Je suppose que c'est à vous que nous devons ce refroidissement brutal ? » l'accueillit-elle avec un sourire calme et sincère.

Loki lui répondit par le même sourire.

« Vous avez quitté Londres. » entama t-il

L'emploi du vouvoiement la fit sourire. Il devait la tenir en haute estime pour ne plus la tutoyer comme lors de leur premier échange.

« Perspicace…en effet nous sommes à Paris. Mais que voulez-vous, on ne refuse pas une telle offre d'emploi. »

« Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez motivée par des raisons pécuniaires. »

« Plutôt des raisons familiales. »

« Mariage ? »

Elle leva les yeux au plafond avant de répondre :

« Décès. »

« Désolé. »

« Ne le soyez pas. Comment allez-vous depuis… »

« Deux ans. »

« Deux ans, un mois et quinze jours. »

« Vous en êtes à compter les heures…vous aurai-je manqué ? »

Comme lors de leur première rencontre, elle rit.

« Disons que jusqu'à présent, je comptais les jours de normalité. »

« Les jours d'ennui. »

« Les jours de tranquillité. Je vais devoir reprendre à zéro. »

« N'est-ce pas un avantage ? »

Elle lui sourit plus chaleureusement avant de lui répondre : « Si. » confirma t-elle

Loki scruta le visage de sa bienfaitrice. Il était calme, lisse mais offrant toujours ce même sourire bienveillant qu'il y a deux ans. Elle parlait de tranquillité car non seulement, elle n'avait pas été dérangée, mais elle avait aussi accepté son drôle de don.

De nouveau, elle l'invita à s'asseoir et lui proposa un thé. Cette fois-ci, il accepta. Il observa le nouveau bureau moins cosy que l'ancien, moins encombré aussi. Les meubles étaient les mêmes, mais la pièce était plus fonctionnelle. Pourtant, il retrouva le porte-manteau, les livres cornées moins nombreux. Il n'y avait plus de plaid. Peut-être y passait-elle moins de temps à présent qu'elle n'était plus étrangère ? Elle sortit deux des tasses qu'il avait remarqué autrefois. C'était comme si le temps l'avait presqu'épargnée. Presque car Loki remarqua les premiers outrages de la vieillesse autour des yeux, encore imperceptibles au regard humain. Il ne fit aucune remarque. A quoi bon…

« Alors…tout semble aller pour le mieux pour vous. » remarqua Odile « Votre troisième livre va bientôt sortir non ? »

« Oui. »

« Félicitations. »

Ils burent une gorgée de thé.

« C'est grâce à vous. »

« Non, Loki. C'est vous seul qui avez trouvé la force de repartir à zéro. »

« Mais c'est vous qui m'avez montré que j'avais cette force en moi. »

« Vous ne lâcherez pas l'affaire, n'est-ce-pas ? » remarqua-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres en croisant ses mains sous son menton.

« Non en effet. » Et il retourna de nouveau son sourire. « J'ai quelque chose pour vous. »

« Je ne tiens pas être rémunérée. J'aurai du mal à expliquer à mon banquier que l'argent vient de ma profession de psy pour fantômes, dieux et autres personnes improbables. » plaisanta-t-elle tout en gardant un éclat de sérieux dans les yeux

« Et si je vous dis que c'est un cadeau ? »

Loki rit de nouveau en voyant le regard d'enfant qui illumina le visage d'Odile. Il sortit prestement un paquet de sa poche et le lui tendit. La bibliothécaire le remercia avec une pointe d'interrogation.

« N'y voyez aucune fausse modestie. Je sais que j'ai du talent, mais sans vous, je serai encore en train de tourner en rond sans rien avoir à faire. » reconnut-il tandis qu'elle déballait rapidement l'objet

« Oh !merci beaucoup ! »

Elle tenait entre ses mains le dernier roman de Luke Lofeyson, sobrement intitulé _La Bibliothèque. _Elle releva la tête, toujours souriante :

« Quel genre cette fois-ci ? Policier ? Fantastique ? »

« Autobiographique…mais ça…vous serez la seule à le savoir. » lança-t-il complice

Elle rit légèrement.

Loki se leva, prêt à prendre congé. Odile l'imita. Elle fit le tour de son bureau et lui tendit la main.

« Bonne continuation et portez-vous bien Loki. »

Il la surprit en lui faisant un baisemain. Son regard était intense, rempli de gratitude. Il ne lâcha pas immédiatement sa main, la serrant doucement, encore un peu inquiet de larguer toutes les amarres. Elle lui fit un dernier sourire encourageant. Il la lâcha.

« Merci. » répondit-il avant de disparaître.

Odile soupira…Encore un de parti…

Elle ouvrit le livre de Luke et en lut les premières lignes :

_Dans toutes les bibliothèques, il existe un livre pourvoyeur de mots guérisseurs._

_Il n'est pas à la portée de n'importe qui et le hasard plus que le temps permet de le trouver._

_Le hasard mit un jour sur ma route la Bibliothécaire… _

Fin

Remerciements

Je tiens à remercier ma famille qui m'a toujours permis d'avoir les moyens d'aller à la rencontre de la littérature et de la culture.

Je remercie aussi tous les professeurs de français qui grâce à leur travail remarquable m'ont transmis l'amour des mots.

Je remercie ensuite les grands auteurs qui m'ont transmis la maladie de l'écriture. Une pensée particulière pour Charlotte Brontë dont le souvenir plane sur ce texte.

Je me dois aussi de remercier les comics Marvel qui m'ont fait découvrir l'univers de la mythologie nordique avant que ma curiosité ne fasse le reste comme d'habitude.

Je remercie enfin les lecteurs de ce texte ils en sont autant les auteurs que moi.


End file.
